Different
by Crossed from another world
Summary: Naruto is banished from Konoha and Hanabi sets out to find him. They both undergo peril in their adventures and meet formidable foes as well as honest allies. When they finally unite, can they overcome their enemies? Or will the combine strength of these monsters prove fatal?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the first time he ever wore a suit. Uzumaki Naruto is a lot of things, a hero, a prankster, and a perverted good for nothing monster but he was no monkey. He never wore a suit for anyone however the silk, black jacket and the snow white dress shirt added with a jet black tied made him looked professional, handsome even.

Tsunade got him to do it. She stood in front of the podium, fighting back laughter. Her gigantic jugs bouncing in rapid motions caused even council members to blush like adolescent teens. It was until she got over it that her demeanor changed. Her face tightened up, brows touched and her arms wrapped just below her magnificent melons, "Uzumaki Naruto. What do you have to say for what you've done?"

"Oba-san…" Naruto whined, "I didn't do it…on purpose…I was trying to save Sasuke and something snapped. That idiot…it's partially his fault too." He admitted. Naruto, when trying to save Sasuke, created a huge catastrophe at a neighboring town which created damaged with significant cost, way above the limit for Konoha's treasury.

To add unto that, the town wasn't even part of Konoha's jurisdiction which meant that Naruto can be punishable by ninja law and Tsunade would be forced to hand him over as a prisoner of war. There's one way to avoid it though…

The sweat from Tsunade's forehead slides down her neck and unto her succulent breast. The Sennin didn't like it but she had no choice, "I'll have to ban you for one year…"

Hiashi Hyuuga, the clan head of the prestigious Hyuuga clan steps in, "That won't be enough to stop conflict between the cloud village…" he informed, "They request that Naruto is made into a slave or that he is banished infinitely from Konoha forever."

Both the whiskered young boy and the slug princess looked at Hiashi with disbelief, "EH?!" they both exclaimed harmoniously. Hiashi sighed. He liked Naruto some extent and didn't want to see him go as well. He tried his best to conjure an understanding smile, "They're making this deal because they want war and a chance to prove their village is stronger than ours."

"Give them the title." Tsunade waves her hand as if it was nothing.

Homura Mitokado, one of the head council interrupts, "Tsunade-sama, with all due respect, _giving_ them that title is not in Konoha's best interest."

Tsunade rubbed her skin with two fingers, troubled. She contemplated hard on his words while observing Naruto carefully, "What do you think Naruto?"

"Tsunade-sama!" Homura screamed with shock, "It is unwise to ask the detainee what we should do. We should review this as a council and distribute the punishment with absolute fairness."

"Hm?" Tsunade looked at the old man with a disgusted expression. She leaned forward, her breast hanging in front of her like two swollen water balloons, "Was it not us who asked Naruto to bring back our missing-nin? Was it Naruto's fault, that despite his condition, we've used countless of times as a scapegoat for our problems? I'm the Hokage Homura. I decide the laws."

Homura's face turned red with fiery but resigned with a nod, "Yes Hokage-sama. I respect your authority."

"Good." Tsunade smiled. She then turned her attention to Naruto. Naruto had both his hands in front of his seat, nearing his crotch, and his eyes plastered over at the adults arguing for his fate. He's appreciative of Tsunade's support but knew what needed to be gone.

"I'll go." He said, surprising everyone, "The Hokage doesn't only decide laws." Naruto smiled, giving the best nice-guy pose he could conjure, "The Hokage also does what's best for the village and if it means I'll have to leave, then so be it."

"Naruto…" Tsunade stared with awe, "Humph." She scowls at Homura, "See what you've done." Homura stared at the floor with shame. Naruto lets out a light laugh, his hand rubbing the back of his head. Tsunade sighed, "Well, if you really think so…" she stood up, "I guess extending your leave to five years isn't such a big deal. It'll be good since you can have experiences outside of Konoha too. By then, hopefully the cloud would get their heads out their asses and accept the peace treaty."

She eyes Naruto carefully one last time, obviously showing her reluctance at issuing this banishment, "You sure you don't just want to beat the living hell out of the cloud for fun?"

Naruto playfully smiled and seriously thought about it, "Nah. I want to protect my village, not hurt them. It's best if things went like this."

Tsunade resigned and spoke. Her voice loud and clear and her breast perking with absolute dominance as she issues Naruto's banishment for everyone to see, "Uzumaki Naruto…with weary hearts and admiration of your determination. I, the fifth Hokage of Konoha, banish you from Konoha for six years." She sat back down and it was all over.

Naruto turned his back on the council as they stared at the blondes back. Tsunade had her head resting against the palm of her hand, smiling while shaking her head. Her luscious chest moving accordingly.

"Now scram brat and come back alive."

Naruto shot a thumb up into the air and reassured Tsunade with confidence, "Believe it!"

IOIOIOI

Naruto took a stroll down the streets of Konoha. The concrete sidewalk that he's so used to, he'll miss every crevice of it. He's also a little nervous as he lied to all his friends that he'll have a goodbye party at the ramen bar because it wasn't news that Naruto's banishment was incoming. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to Hinata most of all. The girl nearly cried herself to sleep when the possibility was introduced to her.

He walked casually to his rundown apartment and climbed the steps. He then noticed something. The wind didn't feel right and a sly smile planted itself on his face. He stood, snickering, "You can come out now." He told no one, obviously alone but the image of the wall breaks apart from its origin and a girl that is a few years younger than him reveals herself.

"Was I really that easy to find." She looked disappointed. Naruto lets out a pleasant chuckle, "Of course it was. I was the one who thought you that little trick." He patted the girl on her head.

The girl is Hanabi Hyuuga, daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga and younger sister of Hinata Hyuuga. She's mean but mostly harmless but because she's the second child, she's considered a lesser person than her older sister. Naruto doesn't complain about it it's one of the reasons he was able to teach her to begin with. Hiashi implemented this training regime after Naruto successfully beaten Neji at the Chunin exams.

The two got along instantly since their personality meshed so well. The overly competitive student with the lazy, troublemaking teacher, polar opposites yet outstandingly alike in their own twisted, confused little way.

Naruto brought out a colorful looking key from his pocket, decorated with an assortment of cute little tools he uses time to time and opens his door. Hanabi casually walks in, saying the appropriate words one would say when entering someone's home, "I'm back."

"Don't say that like you've been living here." Naruto snapped. Hanabi looked hurt, "I've been living here for three years and you already forgotten." She played the victim. Naruto's head boiled but said nothing. He pushed a raggedy looking suit case aside and started putting things inside, "Why aren't you at the ramen bar, you know I invited you there too?"

"I also know you're not going there at all and you're planning to skip it." Hanabi responded as she looked at some of Naruto's pictures. One particular being the team 7 picture he had laying on his desk.

"So you read my like a book. That's expected from my number one student."

Hanabi grabbed the picture and observed it carefully, "I'm your only student sensei."

Naruto laughed, "All the same!" he said and spotted her looking at his photo. His smile disappeared and Hanabi took notice. She placed the picture back, her hands tied behind her, "I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine." Naruto picked up the picture and placed it inside his suitcase, "I bet you want to know why I got exiled huh."

"You read me like a book." Hanabi teased. Naruto snickered, "I got in trouble with destroying a whole town by myself."

Hanabi's eyes glistened, "Really?!"

"Yep. The whole thing. Obliterated." Naruto bragged. He then placed his hand on Hanabi's shoulder and brought his forehead against hers, "We've been together for some time huh?" he grinned at his precious student.

Hanabi blushes, her hands squirming at her side as a tiny smile appeared on her face. When they first met, she would have back handed him multiple times right now. But the annoying fox grew on her and things like this happen occasionally. Her imaginary doggy tail wagged back and forth, "Yea…" but it suddenly went limp, "But that's not going to happen anymore because you're going to leave me…"

"That's okay." Naruto removed his head from hers, "You'll have Neji teaching you from now on and he's still a better teacher than I am even though I won the Chunin exams against him."

"It's not the same." Hanabi whined, "Neji-kun…can get a little book smart and then it becomes unbearable." Naruto laughed. He rubbed her head and skipped out the door, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure when we meet again you'll be able to put up an actual challenge." He teased. Naruto walked towards the railing and jumps on top of it. He looks back for a split second and whispers, "I'll miss you Hanabi." Hanabi didn't catch exactly what he said, "What?" she asked. Naruto laughed, not looking concerned, "Tell your sister I said bye and make sure you train hard alright. I don't want my only student to be failure." Naruto jumped over the railing.

Hanabi ran to the railing as fast as she could and called out Naruto's name. Her sweat drifted in the wind, and the orange glow from a setting sun gently emanating from her petite, but slightly curved body, "Naruto!"

She looked down and Naruto was nowhere to be seen, "I love you…senpai…"

IOIOIOI

Hanabi entered the ramen bar casually. Naruto's friends all stood there, chatting with themselves while enjoying the little time they have away from missions. She sat down on one of the tables not occupied, her cousin, Neji Hyuuga, retired besides her, "He's not coming?"

Hanabi hung her head low, "No…" she moaned.

"As expected." Neji said, he stood back up and clapped his hands loudly, "Everyone, bad news, Naruto isn't coming."

"But he has to experience the fruits of my youth fully and thoroughly." Lee complained, "Quickly now. I must catch up, otherwise it'll be dire if he leaves." Neji grabs ahold of Lee before he goes running out the door, "Relax, that's probably one of the reasons he didn't come." Neji smiled weakly. Lee had tears brimming, "B-B-But…"

Sakura stood up, looking awkward and out of place. Her tender skin and perky breast pointed nicely through her red, skin tight outfit, "We shouldn't stop the party because Naruto's not here."

"Have the going away party even though the guy _going away_ isn't here." Ino smirked, "I'm okay with that."

"Yea!" Kiba yelled, raising his drink high, "For Naruto!"

"For Naruto!" Everyone but the Hyuuga's joined in. Hinata stepped carefully to her cousin and sister, teary-eyed. Neji raised his brows surprisingly, "You stopped crying…" he said. Hinata nodded, "Yea, but there's a refractory period when you run out of tears…"

Hanabi scowled, "It's partly your fault he left. You know that right?" Neji shot a nasty look at her, "Keep your integrity when you speak to your elders. Otherwise I'll have you read the whole volume about the origins of the Kunai in the morning."

Hanabi scoffed. She stood up and marched outside, making sure he grieving is heard. Hinata stared at the ground, saddened, "She's right. If I told Naruto my feelings perhaps he'll still be here."

"Don't talk like that Hinata." Neji replied sincerely, "Even if it all worked out, it'll still be a long shot with your father. Hiashi only allowed Naruto to train Hanabi because she's the second child. The little visits you two have in between are something not talked about within the clan. Your father would have had my head if he knew." Neji felt a little guilty but didn't regret a thing, "But…if it makes you feel any better." he stood up and started walking to another group, leaving behind the words for Hinata to ponder about, "You guys looked really good together."

Naruto steps outside Konoha. The dusty roads and average plant life didn't amuse him. He even glanced behind him, pondering if leaving Konoha was the right thing to do. His face turns sour, "No use in trying to take back my words…" he mumbled. He climbed the hill and watched as the sun sets itself below the horizon. The least he could do was enjoy the sunset. He smiled, the glowing orange light disappearing slowly and revealing blackness.

He walks down the grassy hills with blissful optimism, being poorly equipped as he was. There was no use for him to try and set up camp in the wild. He looked at a poorly drawn map given to him by Shikamaru and sighed, "I knew I shouldn't trust someone lazy as he is to get me a map." He navigated through the darkness and came upon a small but robust village sitting just on the outskirts of Konoha.

The people there laugh as they played with some of the vendors that offered challenges. They're currently going through a small festival, decorated with all sorts of games and beautifully dressed kimonos. Naruto drooled, taking notice of some girls' clothes that would look great on Sakura.

He steps inside the nearest inn and is introduced to a lively set of customers, arguing about the power struggle between Hokyyokusei and their lords.

"I say we break inside the castle and steal their women. I've always wondered how nobles taste like." One old man proclaimed. He had a mug on one hand and a tavern whore on the other. The whore laughs, moving more things than her breast. Both of their faces pink because of beer.

Naruto's presence bore no notice until a sly figure with eyes of death observes, "Hey look. It's a Konoha ninja." He pointed out. The crowd took notice, each sharing a mix of opinions.

"I hear Konoha is no longer a true village…" one of the spectators remarked, blowing steam through his nostrils, "They ought to have more respect on us smaller villages. They supposed to look after us."

"I've never encountered unfair treatment for Konoha. I say if the man wants to drink, let him drink!" Another claimed. Naruto tried his best to come up with a smile. He wasn't looking for trouble but he really wished he didn't have to do it so early. He took off his forehead protector with reluctance and dropped it in his bag, "See. I'm no different from you guys. I got banished from Konoha so I'm no longer a real ninja. Naruto tried to reconcile. He hated saying this but he learned there are times to appeal to lesser minds when talking to a crowd. He had learned this from Neji.

The old man laughs, pleased at this sight. He pushed an empty mug to the end of the table and a waitress walks steadily to it, almost unnaturally, "Get him mug of your finest beer, it's on me!" he yelled. Naruto smiled, eager to try alcohol, he never had a drip when he was younger. But he wanted to set himself right with these people, "I'm underage." Naruto explained.

"Aren't we all!? Here's your drink!" Another bar waitress walks up to table, which was odd because it wasn't the same woman who got the order first. Naruto paid it no mind as a roar of laughter and agreement erupted on the table, "Atta girl Akira, soften him up and then take his money. I'll be it's a minor as well!" Akira, the very hyperactive red head lets out a sly smile and a wink, her finger touching her tender lips which made Naruto perked a little, "Be quiet will you, you'll ruin my plan."

Naruto grabbed the mug with curiosity and took small sip. His face twisted with disgust, he kept sipping though until the taste started to disappear and his head started to feel lighter. He stood up, swaying, what felt like minutes of partying became hours. It wasn't long until Naruto found himself with his head down, barely awake. The dim light of the morning sun pushed its way through the blinds, revealing what time of the day it was.

Akira, the adorable mistress that gave Naruto's his first drink drops a paper on his table and continues on her business, picking up cups, "You really shouldn't be taking offers from strangers, stranger. You see this bar keep comes with a strict policy. You always pay up."

Naruto could barely hear a word she said. He struggled to get up but found his head hitting the table harder when his body gave out, "How much…do I owe?" Naruto asked.

"Enough to buy me a whole inventory of beer." Akira spoke.

"I can't pay that much." Naruto replied honestly. He's almost broke as it is, "Didn't that man say he'll pay for my drink?"

"Yes. And he did. But he didn't offer to pay for your second, third, fourth, fifth…" her words droned on. Naruto smirked, "That much…that's awful…well then, I'm sorry and I'll promise to pay when I got the money…really. Believe it…"

He starts to snore. Akira angrily stops from working and takes ahold of his wrist. Her average looking breast peeked through her v-neck robe, bouncing peacefully with beauty and innocence. She's not that old, she must be in the peak of her growing spurt. In a few years those pumpkin seeds would turn into watermelons. He's sure there's nothing but a successful business after this.

"I'll take you to the guards I will!" Akira exclaimed, reaching for Naruto's hand. Naruto smirked as their skin touched, the moment her tender, succulent skin touched his. His body evaporated into thin smoke, causing the poor girl to cough and become distracted.

Naruto sneakily tries to walk out the store until Akira screams at the top of her lungs, "Chiyo! Get that thief!" Chiyo, a pale looking girl, skinny as bones appears from out of nowhere with a spear triple her height.

"Eeh! A Naginata?" Naruto steps back.

The thin blade shined its reflection on the golden haired man, blushing slightly because he got caught, "You must be that clumsy girl from last night." Naruto told her. Akira steps from the smoke and attacks Naruto like a wild beast. She climbs on his waist, pinning both his arms on the ground. Naruto can feel her exposed lips under her red robe pressing against places it shouldn't have. He barely could keep his composure now.

"You tried to run. You dirty good for nothing loser, you tried to run and not pay your debt. What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"I want to do nasty things to you."

Chiyo blushed and Akira took a moment to sink his words in. Naruto couldn't have left a more bad first impression to his new, temporary home.

IOIOIOI

A/N: That's it for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Early morning, the birds sang, the grayed out skies, a small inn at a nearby town held two shadowy figures that crouched beside a roaring fireplace. They roasted pure white marsh mellows, while telling tales of their past life. Both were too eager to slumber when the night covered the down in a blanket of darkness.

Naruto looked over to Chiyo, a dark shadow surrounding his face, "There I was, laying in the pit of my sorrow, drunk, and unknowing of my situation. Little did I know I was being taken advantage of."

"No!" Chiyo hid her face with her hands, peeking through the small cracks of her fingers, "No Naruto, you didn't...you weren't raped, were you?!"

"But that I was..." Naruto nods with defeat in his eyes, "...stripped of my man hood. She grabbed my hand and forcefully pushed it against her breast. I was at my weakest and just a man, she was in full control."

Naruto grabbed Chiyo's hand affectionately. "I would never do what she forced me to do to a woman Chiyo, but...I have my demons, granted, I do my very best to keep them locked up but what do I do when I no longer possess the keys?!"

"Naruto!" Chiyo embraced him tightly, "You poor soul!"

Naruto was shocked, and then tears started to pour down his face, sliding down his cheeks. Chiyo quickly dried it with her cheeks, comforting Naruto to his inner core. "If only I had you Chiyo...then maybe...I wouldn't be swayed so easily. NO! I am certain I would have found the strength to move away. That is why I must ask you to stay by my side forever..."

Chiyo went bright red, pushed herself off of Naruto as she fiddled with her fingers but Naruto aggressively and passionately leaned closer to her. It was until he was struck by a large, charcoal-colored frying pan that his attempt was at disarray.

"That is not what happened!" Akira came to view, scolding the golden hair fox. "You owe a debt that has yet to be paid and instead of turning you into the Hokage for sexual harassment for not being able to pay I made you work your way out in which you gratefully agreed."

"Well it would be embarrassing to have to go back so quickly..." Naruto rubbed the sharp bump on his head.

"I need both of you to work hard so you could leave. It's not like I want you here." Chiyo said bluntly.

Naruto felt nothing of it but something in Chiyo cracked.

"But I like it here..." she whispered. She looked in a daze. "Akira...Naruto...I want it to be like this forever...my fami-"

Her voice was stopped quickly by Akira's, "The bar is not where you belong Chiyo. You deserve better than this."

Chiyo looked afraid for some reason and panicked. Her body stood up with haste, "But I can help! I really do want to stay Akira."

She moved quickly to the pile of dirty dishes on the counter. Naruto reached out to stop her without Akira warning him but was a second too late. Chiyo clumsily grabs a hold of the stack. "Look!" she yelled out.

CRASH!

The plates were shattered. Chiyo..along with it.

"Why?" Tears flooded down her cheeks. "Why can't I just do one thing right..."

"Chiyo..." Akira reached out. She was just about to stand and run but Naruto knelt in front of her.

"Ah, oh well." he clapped his hands together. His smile brought a bright atmosphere among them. The whole room glowed with a different kind of light. Evaporating the negative feelings that once exist.

He started picking up the broken shard and tapped Chiyo on her forehead with his index finger. "You going to sit there and watch? Or you planning to help?"

Chiyo's mood took a swing, as she started wiping away her tears.

"I-I..." Akira looked at the both of them. Still a little motionless from what happened. "I suppose I can keep this up for a little while..."

"This kid..." Akira crossed her arms. Even she felt a little light headed just from Naruto's smile. Her face with a hint of red which she hid well from the two by walking away.

"Akira!" Naruto yelled so suddenly.

Akira turned her head.

"Thank you!"

That grin again. Akira felt her heart stop. She knew.

That smile alone had saved a lot of people. Could it...save her too?

* * *

Swing.

Swing.

Swing.

Swing.

Swing.

His fist had one friend, the only one that could keep up.

Swing.

Swing.

Swing.

Swing.

In rapid motion they danced nicely together. As long he remembers to keep form. He would not mess with tradition.

Swing.

Swing.

Swing.

Neji swung and swung. The faster his heart beat did not waver his movements. His eyes closed, brows curved, concentration, focus...

Swing.

Swing.

Swing.

The sweat from his brows.

Swing.

Swing.

Swing.

The whispering sound of the wind and his fist playing.

Swing.

Swing.

Slowly...dying down.

Rest.

Neji stepped back, swiftly bowed and sat down to the nearest bench behind him. His breathing pattern broken, form broken, but that is necessary when resting.

However.

The sudden presence beside him? He could do without.

"What do you want Hanabi...?"

Hanabi sat crisscrossed on the bench. Her empty eyes complimented the black combat suit only the Hyuuga wore. Usually when venturing outside of Konoha's boundaries.

"I..." Hanabi paused, puzzled. Striking Neji's curiosity on point. The clever nin was always good at getting what she wanted from her prey but Neji is no prey...still...Neji raised a brow. It will be interesting what she wanted to try out.

"I want to be strong for Naruto." Hanabi closed her eyes tightly.

"Is that it? Then...is the answer not simply enough? Train and you'll get stronger."

Hanabi squirmed and pouted. "I need a teacher."

A teacher? Neji never thought about that. He leaned forward. This had to be some trick. He felt his mouth twitching. It would be an honor to teach a offspring of the head, one of the highest honor in the family. He would even raise his class by doing so, despite...being related by blood. No matter! This is an opportunity.

"Well..." Neji crossed his arms, pretending not to be excited. "If that's the case...then surely I see no one better fit than I?"

"In your dreams..." Hanabi stuck a tongue out, almost mimicking something Naruto would pull off.

"You're really that stubborn fox's student!" he stood up, flustered.

"But smarter..." Hanabi grinned slyly. "I know you only accepted for the benefit of yourself Neji...and that's not your fault but understand this. I will look at you no higher or lower whatever class you are. You will always be Neji..."

"Hanabi..." Neji looked stunned for a moment. She figured all that out? What exactly does has that fox shown her?

"So can you please tell me where Naruto is!?"

"Oh..." Neji hung his head. "Baited yet again."

"No I really meant what I said! Don't turn this around!"

Neji chuckled. "Ah, so who is playing who again? Anyways...it's against clan orders to tell anyone of the location of Uzumaki Naruto. While we are put in charge of monitoring him. We are not allowed to share that information, specifically you."

"Me?" Hanabi looked baffled.

"Yes you. The only one who would leave Konoha to find him..."

"But Neji..."

Neji quickly stopped her from whining. He never found it pleasing and he already knew that answer would quiet Hanabi down.

"I know..." he answered back. "...that is why...I won't tell you. I will tell you another person who knows..."

"Neji!" she smiled. Ready to embrace her cousin but yet again Neji stopped her. This too...he could do without.

"She is a called the tattle-tale princess and she roams the streets of Konoha at midnight in a carriage. Find her and you'll find Naruto."

"The streets of Konoha...?" Hanabi tried to count how many streets there were and she quickly got overwhelmed. "But there's so many!"

"Prove to yourself...and Naruto how much you want to see him then." Neji said bluntly. "Back to training." He stood up and resumed, leaving Hanabi with not an answer but another question. This however, is a lot better than traveling outside with nothing. She'll prove to everyone that Naruto deserves to stay in Konoha. No matter what!

"You'll see!" she yelled at Neji as he trained ferociously. "You'll all see!"

* * *

"So whats the big idea?" Naruto asked, looking at a sink filled with dishes. "I help you, you help me and I get outta here?"

Akira was watering the plants near the entrance. Chiyo was emptying the trash. It seems they reconcile and everything was back to normal.

"I don't know, considering you do less work than a housed pig, it would take at least three years for you to pay up your debt, granted, I'm paying a place for you to stay and a meal to eat."

"I won't eat. I'll sleep outside. Now what?"

"You die..." Akira answered back, not knowing where Naruto was going with this. "Don't know where you're coming from but there's no way you'll survive with what's outside."

She picked up a fresh cup of water and drank away her thirst.

"I'm powerful enough to be Hokage." Naruto said as if it was the most plain thing in the world.

Akira spat out her water and looked at Naruto with disbelief.

"Seriously." Naruto said, "I'd prove it but your in would be nothing but broken wood and glass and your pet Chiyo would die of fright."

"No..." Akira's mind was gearing up thoughts and a smile appeared on her face. Something that made Naruto uneasy. "I know a way you can prove it." she laughed hysterically to herself.

Chiyo peeked over to the corner and then looked back at Naruto for help, "I think you broke her Naruto."

"I think I did too..." Naruto swallowed hard, not knowing what Chiyo had up her sleeve.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hanabi knelt down, her eyes on the dirt road searching for any signs.

She had to prove Naruto's innocence and that all of this was just a big misunderstanding. Konoha needs Naruto and Naruto needs Konoha. If she could just find him and talk to him again, she's sure she can convince him and if she fails...she'll never see him again.

Her eyes close.

There was only one thing left to do.

" _Byakugan!_ "

Veins connected her eyes to the world, seeing the very essence of life itself. It bulged from the side of her temple as she frantically searches for it.

"The carriage!" Hanabi cried out. Her hand, which rested against the neck of her horse, pushes her up towards it's saddle, riding her steed at top speed. Her horse is unmatched with the other breeds in Konoha. "Faster!"

The Hyuuga are well known for their horses, fast and swift they are but surprisingly the carriage picked up speed. The wind racing against Hanabi's skin and her hair being pushed behind her.

"Impossible...how is this tattle-tale princess beating me?" Hanabi cursed under her breath. She reached out her hand, her fingertips barely touching the bare wood the carriage was made out of. "Almost there..."

She recedes her attempt to grab the carriage and her hand pushes against her pockets, pulling out a Kunai with a weird toy tied to the end with a string. Plucking the toy out of the way she creates a knot on her index finger and swings the knife in a circle. She then throws the Kunai onto the wooden bark, stabbing it and ultimately extending her reaches, pulling hard and realizing it would support her weight, her body moves upwards until her two feet stood on the saddle.

Even though her chances of getting there had increased. It was still, very risky.

She closed her eyes once again and didn't need to think about it. This was for Naruto, she didn't care for the consequences. Her knees bent and jolted upwards into the air at a speed which made her stomach churn. Dangling like a doll, she regained composure and managed to get on at the side of the carriage. She clenches her fist and stabs it through the paper thin window, pushing herself inside like a new born baby.

"I got you now!" Hanabi yelled, grinning madly.

The tattle-tale princess wore and oddly familiar kimono with purple flowers embroidered on it. Hanabi shook the princess viciously, "Tell me where Naruto is if you know what's good for you!"

"Hanabi!" the voice yelled out.

"Eh!?" Hanabi quickly releases the girl as she starts to realize who it was. "Hinata!?"

Hinata stood there, a little mad as she slides her hands against her kimono to straightened it out. "What are you doing here Hanabi...you're supposed to be at home."

"B-b-but what are you doing here?! Are you the tattletale princess?"

"I am...living in the clan house all day long and only being able to go out to do simple errands made life really boring..." Hinata timidly reveals. "I didn't like it so I decided to use the one gift god gave me."

"Gift?" Hanabi was still a little shaken up from catching this thing. No wonder why it was so difficult. The only horses that could beat hers were Neji's and Hinata's and here, both are present.

If a horse thief had seen this carriage they would of realized of how much of a gold mine this simple, plain looking carriage was.

"Yes, gift...I have the gift of hiding my presence and I listen to a lot of what people say. I don't do it on purpose and I can't help it!" she quickly stated. "..sure, I'm not as good as Shino but I try my very best."

"Hinata..." Hanabi sighed, feeling a little sorry for the bug shinobi. "I don't think Shino is trying to hide himself."

"Anyways. You are going to tell me where's Naruto...?"

Hinata glances out the small window Hanabi created and sighed, nodding her head.

* * *

"I'm not doing it." Naruto soundly said, determined to thwart anything Akira had in her sleeves. The sly girl might be sly but when Naruto makes up his mind he is stubborn as a mule.

The tournament she introduced was a traditional 'fight-to-the-death' kinda thing which Naruto didn't like at all. The girls still haven't seen his full strength and he is certain none of the locals around knew of it either. If things get out of hand he might actually kill them.

"Please, please, please Naruto. If you're as strong as a kage then it'll be easy money. My inn needs to be repaired and you owe me a hefty debt, everyones happy."

"It wouldn't be fair."

Akira raises her hand in annoyance. "Fine! Baka!"

She looks over to Chiyo, "It looks like you'll have to participate."

"Eh?!" both Chiyo and Naruto exclaimed.

"Chiyo is masterful with the spear and even though she's not..." she sends a nasty glance over to Naruto, "...Kage level, she'll do."

"How much do you know of this tournament anyways? You could be tossing her life away!"

"That's not for you to decide anymore!" Akira yelled. "Chiyo..." she walks over to her and grabs her hand with hers, "Would you do it? Would you help me?"

Chiyo was startled at first. Her eyes widened, stunned really but if it could mean that she's useful. "I don't want to hurt anyone but...this might be something I can finally do."

Naruto snarled. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted to stop it. He really did but Akira's right. If he involved himself any more than he would be interfering, something he got tired of in Konoha. Everyone deserves their right to make mistakes. It's what makes them stronger.

Akira and Chiyo turn their heads at Naruto who was obviously dissatisfied.

"Do whatever you want! I'll just save you if you're in real dange-"

His voice stops. A sharp pain hits his forehead as he stumbles to the ground.

"Naruto!" Chiyo cries out. Her body moves towards Naruto in swift motion as she kneels beside him. "You're burning up."

"It's nothing..." Naruto remarked. He patted her hand in reassurance. "This just means someone I know left somewhere I know. Stupid girl, I hope she knows what she's doing."

"Who is she?" Akira asks until a curve smile was on her face. "A love interest perhaps?" she teased, dangling Naruto's puppet strings while she said it.

"Heh...you could say that I guess."

"Oh, so bold..." said Akira. "Then I ask again, who is she?"

"Like I said...someone I know."

Hanabi's red steed races out the village of Konoha without a moment's notice. She even promised Hinata that she'll stay until morning but each second passing inside her bedroom just added to angst.

She finally found Naruto's location, all that's left is to go up to him and smack some sense into him. But how? She never thought deeply about it. If she shows up, tells him to return and he says no, what then? Does she turn around and leave him?

"No..." Hanabi felt the cold wind making her fair skin pink. "...he'll have to take responsibility for making me follow him. It's his fault."

She knew she was being stubborn but a life without him. She could not see it.

"Help..." a voice cries out in darkness.

Hanabi ignores it at first. These are the outskirts of Konoha, a vast wasteland of near nothingness yet people who have nowhere else to go live here. Konoha's population number is already at an all time high so having stragglers like these are common but for a nation that stands by peace it is hypocritical.

"...please...help...my family, they're hurt and attacked by bandits."

How did this mans words travel to her and reached her heart? She's riding at top speed yet his words linger around her.

Hanabi pulls to the reigns, halting the mighty beast who promised to carry her through this abandoned wasteland. Even an animal such as this was annoyed. Hanabi soothed it by sliding her hands against its massive neck, whispering it promises of apples and water in the near future.

"Naruto would just have to wait..."

She walks up to the man, and like a dried raisin, the man is on the ground, thinner than bones and a complexion of years under the sun. His gray hair was a testament of hard labor and stressful days.

"Speak." Hanabi quickly said. She would like to deal with this as soon as she can and then proceed to Naruto. She doesn't know how long he'll be staying but Hinata assured her that Naruto doesn't leave from one spot for quite some time. Either because he's helping them or something terrible happened, either way, time is of the essence.

"Over there..." The old mans, long disjointed fingers pointed to an area where smoke was coming from. Hanabi felt something odd jitter on the back of her spine. It happens when something doesn't make sense.

"Please, there's not much time!" The old man said quickly. He struggled to stand as Hanabi made way to help him. He really was fragile, months of not eating and sleeping must have done this to him.

She led him to the horse who looked dissatisfied having a nobody ride him. He's a royal horse who's main existence was to assist his master in the best way but having no relations with people outside of the main family host does this to him.

"Sh, fireballs, let the man climb you."

The horse beckons angrily, not allowing it. Hanabi's face crumpled up but the old man touches her shoulder gently. "Please. There's no time. We must make haste now...before it's too late."

"Hai, hai..." Hanabi replied. She carried the old man on her back and shot a dirty look at fireballs. "See? Even I don't have that much pride to help a fellow human being. I expect my horse to be no different...baka..."

She then sped towards the area at top speed. Having the old man on her meant little since he weighed little. There wasn't much to maneuver too in this desert wasteland, making the trip a lot shorter than it had to be. However, closing distance to her destination was odd. It must have been a large fire ahead. It robs the oxygen which makes running more difficult.

They arrived at the location. Or rather, a graveyard. There was countless of deceased bodies laying on the ground at what appeared to be a city rather than a villagers home. Hanabi placed the old man down who looked even more exhausted than normal, his eyes were close and his breathing pattern heavy.

She walked closer upon inspection and could tell the citizens to the soldiers but what made it weird was that the soldiers had a purple skin and their eyes were wide open only to be rolled back. It was as if they were scared to death instead of a lethal blow. There were a selected number of citizens that shared the same fate but most of them were indeed killed through a puncture wound of the heart.

The way the bodies laid however was what really made Hanabi's gears rolling. Normally, in a large scale battle. Bodies would be laying everywhere including the bodies of the attackers but there were none present. Also, instead of the dead being scattered, they were an abundance of them only in one area.

This meant only one thing.

The attack of this village was conducted by a single man.

Hanabi knew now why her horse didn't want to carry that sickly old man.

But before she could do anything. She looked at her chest and a spear-head had went through.

* * *

Naruto felt another painful jolt that felt like acid was pouring into his brain. On his way back to the inn with Akira and Chiyo. His body quickly gave out sweat and he was on his knees only seconds. It was starting to get dark.

Akira notices it first. She screams and runs and slides towards Naruto. She grabbed out a vial which she kept ever since Naruto's last episode. Chiyo also rushed in to help.

"Naruto!" she cried out.

Naruto couldn't respond. His head felt ready to explode and the only thought he could process was that something happened to Hanabi.

His fist clenched into a ball as Akira force fed him the vial. It helped him regain composure but now he wasn't shaking because of the pain. Someone, somewhere had attacked Hanabi.

"You wanted to see how strong I am?"

He asked Akira, who's eyes was widening as Naruto's body began to transform. His skin was ommitting a red aura and on his back nine tails suddenly appeared. His whiskers became more apparent and his golden hair had started shifting because of the immense amount of energy.

Akira and Chiyo were forced to fall back.

"Kurama!" Naruto beckoned at the beast who lived inside him. "Let's show em..."

* * *

A/N: That's the end for now. Hanabi is not dead of course she's the main heroine. That goes against all of the rules of Naruto...but then again...this is just a fanficition. Till next time!

Cross-


End file.
